le coeur d'une entremetteuse de campagne
by Ariane
Summary: Parfois, il est difficile de faire comprendre aux gens les sentiments qui les animent. Av va tout faire pour ouvrir les yeux d'un petit blond et de son supérieur.
1. Chapter 1

Voici donc le premier chapitre de la fiction que j'ai écrit en collaboration avec AvFmaxWolrd^^ dixit Avy dans mon cas, c'est un Royed, mais il n'y a pas qu'eux^^

Bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plairas.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

C'était un beau jour de neige sur Central, celle-ci tombant doucement sur le sol créant un magnifique manteau blanc sur les toits de la capitale, ainsi que le parc floral de la ville, rendant le paysage calme et presque féerique. Mais à quelques pâtés de maisons, dans le QG de l'armée d'Amestris, le silence était remplacé part un vacarme à en réveiller les morts, les militaires du bureau de Mustang subissaient une fois de plus la colère d'une jeune tornade blonde aux yeux d'or, provoqué part un certain noiraud. Mais tout ce bruit fut vite interrompu par une jeune femme brune avec de beaux yeux chocolat.

La brune pouvait se permettre de faire ses apparitions comme elle le désirait au QG, après tout, on la mettait sur des missions de temps à autres. Mais là la goutte d'eau venait de faire déborder le vase. A chaque rapport à rendre, elle espérait toujours qu'Ed soit accompagné de son frère sinon c'était d'office un champ de bataille de joutes verbales et d'insultes qui fusaient dans le bureau du Colonel. Il faut dire que le noiraud ne donnait pas sa part au chien, il estimait avoir le droit d'emmerder son subordonné car ce dernier avait signé pour être à son service. Après tout, si le jeune alchimiste voulait être tranquille, il n'avait qu'à remettre sa montre d'argent et retourner à Resembool. Mais l'honneur du blond était si énorme que rien n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis. Son but était de retrouver le corps de son frère et il le ferait à n'importe quel prix. Quitte à supporter les bêtises de son « Baka Colonel » comme il l'aimait l'appeler.

« A ce point là, je pense que ce n'est pas de la haine qu'il y a entre vous mais autre chose de bien plus fort" se permit de balancer la brune au beau milieu du silence qui trônait depuis son entrée.  
Il suffisait de regarder les deux protagonistes pour comprendre que ces joutes n'étaient qu'un moyen d'attirer l'attention de l'autre. Et cela Av l'avait bel et bien comprit. Elle voyait bien comment Mustang se comportait quand ils étaient chez eux et surtout la façon dont il regardait de temps à autre une photo de l'équipe s'attardant sur les traits fins et doux du plus jeune qui se trouvait sur le coté gauche de la photo.  
Edward se mit à rougir comme une pivoine tandis que le Colonel, habitué de mentir et doué pour feindre l'innocence, demanda à Av.

« Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de te mêler de ma vie privée? comment se fait il que le rapport que tu me rends, a une semaine de retard? »

« Non, justement ta vie privée m'intéresse au plus haut point, je compte en écrire un livre qui se vendra comme des petits pains. » rétorqua la jeune Lewis le sourire aux lèvres.

Roy et Edward restèrent bouche bée devant les dernières paroles de la brune se demandant ce qu'elle avait vraiment dans la tête.  
« Vous devriez voir vos têtes » sourit t'elle en riant doucement, « dommage que je n'ai pas d'appareil photo sous la main »

Le jeune blond de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à la situation décida de déposer son rapport et de sortir le plus discrètement possible. Valait mieux laisser Av traiter avec le colonel en privé. La seule chose qu'il se demandait c'était comment la brune pouvait savoir qu'il aimait ce bâtard de Mustang. jamais il ne l'avouerait, foi d'Edward Elric, quitte à boire un litre de lait que d'avouer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son supérieur et d'un geste habile, il claqua la porte délicatement laissant Av avec Roy.

* * *

« Es-tu vraiment obligé de le taquiner comme tu le fais? Tu le cherches à chaque fois

« C'est mon petit plaisir personnel, y en a comme toi qui mange du chocolat, moi je préfère embêter ce cher fullmétal. Non seulement ça me met de bonne humeur mais en plus je garde ma ligne et j'ai intérêt car ce soir je sors avec une splendide jeune femme au délicat prénom de Sandrine »  
« Tu ne t'arrêteras dont jamais? Arrête de fuir tu veux! c'est tout le temps dans ses moments là que tu fuis la réalité, je ne veux que te donner un peut d'aide. Quand vas tu enfin comprendre que je suis de ton côté! Et ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de mentir je vois très clair dans tes yeux

D'un pas déterminé, il ouvrit la porte pour mettre Av assez brutalement dehors. Cette fille avait le don de le mettre hors de ses gonds. _Comme si elle pouvait voir dans mes yeux_pensa t'il tout en se rasseyant à son bureau les pensées tournées vers une certaine Sandrine qui physiquement s'avérait être une jolie petite blonde à la taille fine.  
La brune fulminait de rage, comment avait il osé la mettre dehors. Pour qui se prenait-il ce fameux Roy Mustang. Elle se dirigea vers l'équipe de celui ci afin de mettre un plan en marche. Une sorte d'opération cupidon et c'est vers Havoc qu'elle demanda conseil en premier.

« Jean il me faut ton aide. » Dit-elle en se penchant vers le blond à la cigarette.  
A la vue de la brunette qui se plantait devant lui, Jean ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il trouvait que Av avait un 'je ne sais quoi' qui la rendait si belle et si douce mais il n'avait jamais osé lui demander de sortir avec elle. Non pas qu'il avait peur que Mustang ne la lui vole, il avait plutôt peur de se faire cramer si par malheur il faisait une gaffe avec la jeune femme.

Il bafouilla quelques mots en voyant le décolleté juste devant son nez.  
« Av...en quoi? Moi utile? Heu comment? » Balbutiait le lieutenant.  
« Je voudrais ton aide pour que Roy puisse enfin ouvrir les yeux, tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que moi. Donne-moi des conseils, je voudrais essayer au moins de le faire réagir et pour information ce n'est pas pour qu'il sorte avec moi. » Se mit à rire la jeune femme.  
Havoc respira un bon coup et reprit son calme. Il se devait d'être efficace car si Av venait demander conseil, ce n'était pas pour des broutilles. Il réfléchi un instant et compris très vite à quoi la jeune femme faisait allusion.

« Je crois que c'est peine perdue ma belle brune, comment veux tu faire ouvrir les yeux à un coureur de jupons qu'il n'est pas amoureux de ses conquêtes d'un soir mais d'un jeune homme plus timide que tout qui ne sais que pousser des crises de colère quand on lui parle de sa petite taille. »

Tout en disant ses mots, Havoc eu soudainement une idée.

« Roy ne sors qu'avec des blondes en ce moment, pourquoi ne pas essayer d'organiser une festivité au QG et faire apparaître une nouvelle blonde, une jolie blonde aux yeux dorés? »  
Le blond à la cigarette offrit un sourire de lover à la jeune brune attendant de voir sa réaction.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, au cimetière militaire, Edward pestait sur la tombe de Maes. Il lui reprochait son absence et surtout regrettait ses bons conseils. La pluie se mit à tomber, mais il avait décidé de ne pas bouger, le temps pour lui de faire le point auprès de l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père.

Au QG l'ambiance était plutôt amusée de jouer un tour au Colonel.  
« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée Jean », sourit la jeune femme à la longue chevelure chocolat.  
« Mais je ne veux pas embêter Ed. Alors je vais me teindre en blonde, et changer de voix pendant une soirée et mettre des lentilles de contact. On y verra que du feu. J'espère juste faire prendre conscience à cette empoté de noiraud la nature de ses sentiments. »  
Jean changea de couleur, il devenait vert en imaginant Mustang enlaçant Av et en l'embrassant. Il fallait qu'il trouve une parade, une idée pour la faire changer d'avis.

« Et si Roy t'embrasse? Ou pire désires aller plus loin avec toi? Tu va le laisser faire pour qu'il ouvre les yeux? Tu va donner ton corps a cet homme alors qu'il ne te mérites même pas? Av, fais pas de conneries s'il te plait, je tiens trop à toi pour qu'il t'arrive le moindre malheur. » Demanda d'une petite voix le blond.  
Sentant les larmes couler de ses joues, il détourna le regard sachant qu'il en avait trop dit à la jeune femme. Non seulement il allait certainement se prendre un râteau mais celui là allait faire excessivement mal car les sentiments qu'il avait pour la brune étaient loin d'être une passade.  
Riza observait la scène du coin de l'œil, elle savait que quelque chose se tramait mais attendait le bon moment pour entrer dans l'action.  
Elle aussi en avait marre des joutes grossières des deux alchimistes d'état, mais en tant que bras droit de l'un deux, il lui était difficile de faire quelque chose sans risquer de passer en cour martiale ou grillant sur place pour avoir désobéi aux ordres.  
« Jean calme toi, voyons, je suis peut être têtue et prête à tout mais pas a me fourvoyer quand même, je sais quand il faut dire stop. Et surtout jamais je ne me donnerais à lui ni même me laisserais embrasser. »

Cela ne rassurait pas du tout le compagnon d'arme de Riza. Désemparé, Jean s'approcha de la jolie brune et l'enlaça avant de lui remonter son menton si délicat et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Tant pis pour la baffe ou le rejet qu'il allait pouvoir se prendre juste après ce baiser, au moins, il aurait été jusqu'au bout. Et puis Av était connue pour se défendre mais possédait la qualité de ne pas être rancunière. Oui si elle le rejetait, elle lui ferait la gueule pendant un petit bout de temps, mais au fond de lui, il se disait qu'un jour leur amitié pourrait reprendre. Au moins, il aurait eu le plaisir de sentir ne serait ce qu'une seule fois la jolie brune dans ses bras et avoir le plaisir de goûter à cette chaleur sucrée des lèvres de cette jeune femme qui lui faisait battre son cœur à plus de mille à l'heure.

Riza et le reste de la team s'éclipsèrent discrètement ne désirant pas être là quand les deux jeunes gens casseraient leur baiser. Après tout, Jean avait besoin d'intimité.  
Av fut tellement surprise du geste du blond qu'elle mit quelques secondes à savoir se qui se passait, Jean l'embrassait mais elle repoussa celui doucement en baissant la tête.

« Je...jean...je suis désolée je ne peux pas répondre a tes sentiments...pardon mais restons amis je m'en voudrais de te perdre de cette façon. »

C'était une grande première pas de baffes ni de cris! Mais à la place une jeune femme posée et désolée.  
Av sortit de la pièce laissant derrière elle un des subordonnés de son colocataire dans un état lamentable, mais la mission qu'elle s'était fixée était primordiale.  
Elle avait trois choses à faire dans l'urgence. La première était d'empêcher le rendez vous de Mustang avec cette gourgandine de Sandrine, la seconde retrouver Edward pour lui expliquer son plan et la troisième, convaincre Grumman d'organiser une soirée déguisée pour la fête de mardi gras qui arrivait à grand pas.

* * *

TBC

Ariane & AvLewis

Merci pour vos reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Un peu déboussolée, Av avait oublié de prendre ses papiers et son parapluie au QG, alors qu'elle voulait se rendre chez Sandrine pour la dégoûter et la faire annuler son rendez vous. Avec des amis dans le secteur des renseignements, il n'était pas difficile pour elle d'obtenir une adresse. Mais sur son chemin, elle longea le cimetière militaire et retrouva Edward endormi et trempé sur la tombe de Maes.

Soupirant, la brune attrapa Edward et le mit sur son dos pour le porter jusqu'a son appartement où elle pourrait sécher le jeune blond en toute  
tranquillité, sans être dérangés.  
Elle déshabilla le jeune homme le laissant en caleçon l'ayant transmuté pour le rendre sec.  
Puis la jeune femme couvrit Ed d'une couverture bien chaude pour que celui ci n'attrape pas froid et lui proposa de s'allonger sur le sofa pendant qu'elle irait lui préparer un café bien chaud. La brune prenait toujours soin de son meilleur ami et il savait que la jeune Lewis serait toujours la pour l'aider

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit Av mais tu as une place très importante dans mon cœur. annonça le jeune blondinet voyant tous les efforts que la jeune femme faisait pour lui. Je t'aime comme si tu étais ma propre sœur. Depuis que l'on se connaît il me serait impossible de choisir entre Alphonse et toi si on me le demandait et je voulais que tu le saches. Je ne suis pas doué en communication sociale alors note le quelque part ». Lui fit-il d'un sourire triste.  
L'alchimiste bien blotti dans sa couverture ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser. Il savait pourquoi il répondait aux provocations du colonel car grâce à cela il avait l'impression de se sentir important aux yeux de Mustang ne serait ce que le temps de ces disputes. Il préférait mille fois ça à l'ignorance complète et à la froideur du regard sombre de son supérieur.

Regardant la brune, il se rendit compte que cette dernière n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. La pauvre avait du se changer et elle fouillait désespérément après ses papiers d'identité et son portefeuille.  
« J'ai raté quelque chose au QG Avounette ? » Demanda le blond un peu étonné.

OoOoO

Pendant ce temps la, de la paperasse à n' en plus finir atterrissait sur le bureau de Mustang sous le regard dépité de ce dernier. Riza ayant reçu les confidences de son cher ami Havoc, avait décidé non seulement d'aider Av dans son entreprise d'ouvrir les yeux à son chef qu'elle trouvait inutilement borné et stupide mais aussi de réconforter son ami.  
La première partie de son plan était de faire capoter tous les rendez vous galant de son chef en lui faisant faire des heures supplémentaires menacés bien évidement par ses Berettas. La seconde, plus simple se voulait être une épaule compatissantes aux pleurs de Jean qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi la brune n'avait ni crié, ni frappé après le baiser. Il l'avait sentie se détendre et se laisser faire pendant qu'il l'embrassait. En plus elle le lui avait rendu légèrement sans oublier le fait qu'elle avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre.  
Hawkeye le réconforta tranquillement lui disant qu'il fallait peut être tout simplement attendre car connaissant la donzelle, si elle n'avait pas eu le moindre ressenti, tout aurait valsé dans la pièce.

« Le temps guérit les plaies et apaise les douleurs. » Lui murmura la lieutenant.  
Entendant tous les deux un énorme juron et un combiné de téléphone raccroché en rage dans la pièce d'à coté, ils se mirent à sourire très légèrement. Le rendez vous du colonel venait de tomber à l'eau et c'est sur un Breda ahuri que Mustang décida de passer ses nerfs en l'envoyant dans une mission pourrie, c'est à dire une inspection des égouts. Après tout s'il passait une journée de merde, il ne voyait pas pourquoi son équipe ne subirait pas le même sort.  
Et de l'autre côté de la ville Av souriait à Edward.  
« Oh oui et crois moi tu vas m'être reconnaissant et ne t'inquiète pas je sais se que tu penses de moi, et je t'aime également comme un grand frère. »

« Moi reconnaissant? En quoi? » Demanda Edward inquiet vu le sourire en coin de la brunette.

Il se rappela de la conversation dans le bureau et pensa comprendre ce sur quoi Av voulait intervenir.  
« Ecoute, si c'est pour faire comprendre au colonel que je l'aime ce n'est pas nécessaire. Il n'est pas comme moi, c'est un charmeur, un homme à femme alors que moi je connais mes préférence depuis déjà deux ans. » Expliqua Ed un peu gêné.

Il s'emmitoufla dans la couverture après avoir éternué, dormir sous la pluie n'était pas une bonne idée.

« Av, trouves toi quelqu'un de bien et fais ta vie, je serais mille fois plus heureux de te savoir bien auprès d'un homme qui t'aime plutôt que tenter l'impossible. »  
« Edward franchement je veux t'aider et ma vie sentimentale passe après, j'ai une vie sociale ne t'inquiète pas, mais les hommes passent plus tard, pour l'instant j'ai trois objectifs, et je veux les atteindre alors on ne discute pas. Crois moi Roy est peut être compliqué mais au fond il est assez simple, je le sais puisque je vie en colocation avec monsieur. »

« 3 objectifs, et bien raconte m'en plus car la tu en as trop dit. » Lâcha l'Alchimiste d'acier.  
« Primo, faire en sorte que Roy rate pas mal de ses rendez vous, et je suis déjà aidée pour ça, secundo faire une sorte de bal masqué où j'irais transformée en blonde car je n'imagine pas te faire te déguiser en fille et faire comprendre ses sentiments au noiraud de tes rêves. »

« Tu vas te faire passer pour une blonde afin que ton colocataire comprenne les sentiments qu'il pourrait éprouver pour moi? »  
Ed la regardait d'un air interrogateur car il ne comprenait pas comment le fait que Av soit blonde change quoi que ce soit dans le comportement du colonel.  
« Et qui d'autres t'aide dans tes démarches? A qui as tu parlé de ce que je ressentais? C'est déjà tellement gênant pour moi qui suis un homme à moitié fait en acier d'accepter que je suis tombé amoureux d'un autre homme qui s'avère être mon supérieur hiérarchique et en plus qui me déteste quoi que tu en penses. Alors ne me dit pas que tu es allé en parler à d'autres. Que va-t-on penser de moi? As-tu réfléchi une minute que si ton plan foire, c'est toute ma réputation qui est ruinée et que je risque de perdre mon emploi? »  
« Mais calme toi, je sais se que je fais, j'en ai parlé à Riza et à Havoc alors ils m'aident, et puis tu sais ils ont remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas entre lui et toi. Il n'y à que nous trois qui somme dans la confidence, et pour se qui est de me teindre en blonde tu remarqueras que nous avons le même âge, la même taille et que nous nous ressemblons un peu. »

« Et en quoi te faire passer pour une autre femme va m'aider à obtenir les faveurs de Roy? »

« En ce moment cet empoté de noiraud qui me sert de colocataire, ne sort qu'avec des blondes et tu l'es également. Depuis un certain temps je suis certaine que Roy et amoureux, même si il le cache très bien, je peux le voir Edward »

« Oui il sort avec des blondes aux formes généreuses, aux hanches marquées et à la poitrine plus que désirable. En quoi s'intéresserait-il à un jeune homme de 17ans, qui est 14 ans plus jeune que lui et dont deux membres ne sont même plus en chair et en os. » Ed soupira avant de surenchérir.

« Ne gâche pas ton temps pour cela, le jour où j'ai commis le tabou ultime, j'ai signé pour vivre une vie où je ne connaîtrais jamais le bonheur. je me suis fait à cette raison, et tu devrais t'y faire aussi. »

Oui Edward était amoureux, il n'était pas idiot et savait très bien que ce n'était pas ses hormones mais bel et bien de l'amour. Mais à quoi bon lutter contre quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais apporter à l'homme qu'il aimait. Même si par une folie pure le colonel et lui entamerait une histoire, il serait incapable de lui apporter tout ce qu'une femme peut faire et notamment lui offrir une descendance.  
Il prit les mains de la brune et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Arrête s'il te plait, promet moi de tout laisser tomber. » Lui demanda-t-il avant de s'engouffrer dans la couverture pour se laisser aller à ses larmes sans le montrer à la jeune femme.  
« Edward, écoute moi bien, même avec ou sans tes automails, tu es toi, un humain! Tu m'entends! Ne renonces pas, toi aussi tu as droit au bonheur, tu as assez souffert comme ça! Moi aussi j'ai commis l'irréparable et pourtant je souris, rit et pleure, je vis et je ne renonce pas. Arrête de fuir tes rêves si tu as un obstacle devant toi, prends simplement un autre chemin c'est tout. »

OoOoO

Pendant ce temps là au quartier général, le temps passait et la pile de dossier ne descendait pas d'un pouce. Le lieutenant apportait sans cesse des dossiers à terminer et le colonel devenait dingue. En plus il pestait car Havoc complètement amorphe depuis le baiser, glissait sa paperasse dans celle qu'apportait Riza.  
Se levant d'un bond, le corbeau de flamme attrapa le col de Jean lui demandant ce qu'il n'allait pas.  
« Je peux savoir ce qui te met dans un état pareil? Et surtout ce qui t'empêche de bosser. Je ne suis pas ta boniche Havoc, c'est toi qui es a mon service. » Gronda Mustang.  
Le blond ne répondit pas mais dirigeait son regard vers les photos du bureau où figurait Av avec la team

« Jean, j'exige des explications. » Demanda Mustang en suivant le regard de son subordonné sur la photo tout en le maintenant par le col.  
« POURQUOI ES TU AUSSI AMORPHE ? « Hurla t'il en rage autant pour son rendez vous manqué que pour sa surcharge de boulot  
« Colonel lâchez le s'il vous plait demanda Riza, Av a assez surpris Havoc comme ça, déjà qu'elle ne répond pas à ses sentiments laisser lui le temps de se remettre. »

« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables, et il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper les autres. La vie professionnelle et la vie privée sont deux choses bien distinctes à ne jamais mélanger au risque d'avoir de gros soucis. Jamais au grand jamais je ne sortirais avec un membre de l'armée, déjà parce que le règlement l'interdit mais en plus cela mène à des complications quand les choses ne vont pas dans le couple. »

Il lâcha le col de Jean qui retomba mollement sur sa chaise.

« Tu dois vraiment être un idiot pour essayer de draguer la jeune fille Lewis. Si tu avais les yeux plus ouverts tu verrais qu'elle est amoureuse d'Edward, et d'ailleurs cela ne m'étonnerais pas de les voir finir ensemble ces deux là. »

Sur ce le colonel tourna les talons pour retourner à son bureau.  
-« Si on me cherche, je serai ici jusque 23 heures probablement, vous pouvez tous rentrer, un peu de calme me fera le plus grand bien. »  
Et il claqua la lourde porte en chêne.

OoOoO

Pendant se temps là dans l'appartement des Mustang.  
« Edward quoi que tu dises je serais toujours là pour toi et t'aider à avancer. Je sais que tu pleures et je suis là pour sécher tes larmes. »

« Av, es tu amoureuse? »

« Non pourquoi? Et ne dit pas que je ne comprends pas se que tu ressens parce que je ne le suis pas. »

« Tu as de la chance je trouve. L'amour c'est tellement compliqué. Et puis je dois t'avouer que j'ai pris une décision assez importante. Avec mon frère, nous avons décidé de partir à Xing pour trouver le moyen de lui rendre son corps. J'ai pu combiner ce voyage avec une mission de deux ans et demi dans ce pays. On demandait des alchimistes volontaires pour apprendre l'élixirologie et faire de la diplomatie avec les Xinois. J'ai postulé et je sais que j'ai mes chances pour y être envoyé. Là bas j'aurai le temps d'oublier et de faire le point, enfin je crois bien que... »

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone. Av se leva pour répondre.

« Appartement des Lewis mustang, j'écoute. »

« Lewis, c'est Roy, je rentrerai certainement très tard ce soir, ne t'occupe pas de moi pour le souper. Je ne sais pas si je rentrerai dormir, je compte passer chez Sandrine après le boulot donc fais pas de conneries dans l'appartement pendant que je ne suis pas là. »  
« Roy tu sais quoi, tu n'es qu'un gros con. Lâcha la brune en colère.  
Tu m'emmerdes espèce d'empoté! je me démène pour toi et toi! tu! tu ! BORDEL MERDE TU ME FAIS CHIER AVEC TOUS TES RENDEZ VOUS A LA CON TU TE RENDS PAS COMPTE DE SE QUE TU FAIS! » criait Av dans le combiné, les larmes coulant déjà sur ses joues.

« En tout cas ce n'est pas la politesse qui t'étouffe. Continue sur cette lancée et tu pourras non seulement dire adieu à ton boulot et à ta maison. Je te rappelle quand même qu'à la base cet appartement est à moi. Mais puisque cela te tient tellement à cœur, dis moi en quoi je ne me rends pas compte de ce que je fais? Parce que toi non plus tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre. Tu verrais Havoc, une loque et il parait que c'est ta faute en plus. Mais bref, vas y lâche toi, dis moi ce que tu as sur le cœur au moins je comprendrai un peu mieux ce qui se passe dans mon service. »  
« J'en ai à foutre de devoir partir du QG au moins j'aurai plus à voir ta tête! Et oui tu m'étouffes ! Ce qui passe, c'est ce que tu as devant les yeux depuis des lustres et que tu n'es pas foutu de le voir! Parce que tu vas fricotter à droite et à gauche! Regarde autour de toi merde ». Pleurait Av au téléphone.

Entendant la voix cassée par la colère et le chagrin de sa petite Av, Roy raccrocha le combiné et se précipita chez lui. Jamais il n'avait été aussi vite pour rentrer. Il avait l'habitude de se chamailler avec elle, mais là, les proportions étaient devenues incontrôlables. Poussant la porte de l'appartement il vit la jeune brune pleurant sur une chaise à coté de quelqu'un caché sous une couverture qui semblait apparemment aussi triste vu les soubresauts que faisait l'édredon.  
Roy se précipita sur la jeune Lewis et la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer tout en lui murmurant qu'il était désolé  
« J'ai été trop loin ma belle, pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, dis moi juste ce qui se passe que je comprenne ta douleur et ton chagrin. J'ai promis de te protéger et c'est moi qui te met dans un état pareil, je suis qu'un vieil idiot »  
« Ça pour être idiot je le conteste pas...Ed je reviens de suite calme toi, viens Roy je vais t'expliquer. »

Roy se retourna de nouveau vers la couverture. Il était à des lieues de se douter que c'était le jeune Fullmetal qui se trouvait sous ce morceau de tissu. Il faut dire qu'avec sa petite taille il lui été aisé de se cacher.  
L'aîné suivi la jeune femme dans la cuisine, se servit un verre de bourbon et l'écouta avec la plus grande attention.  
Puis la jeune femme lui expliqua tous dans les moindres détails comme elle le pouvait, ne citant pas Edward dans son récit

« Je sais que tu aimes quelqu'un de particulier, et je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi donc tu n'a pas à t'en faire pour moi. Et ne vient pas m'inventer que tu es un meurtrier qui n'a pas droit au grand amour car c'est archi faux. »

« Tu sais que j'aime quelqu'un, et d'après toi petite futée qui c'est? »  
Avais elle pu lire en lui, était ce possible. Non, elle ne pouvait pas savoir son secret qu'il gardait si bien. Il vida son verre cul sec pour s'en resservir un.

« Les héros de la guerre doivent être jugés en temps de paix, toute la team ou presque pouvons être condamnés contre crime contre l'humanité. Nous avons tués et ce sans relâche et jamais je ne l'oublierai, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de postuler pour une mission à Xing de deux ans et demi afin de faire de la diplomatie et d'apprendre leur art qui s'appelle l'élixirologie. Beaucoup ont postulé, j'espère faire partie de ceux qui seront choisis, au moins j'aiderai Amestris de cette façon. »

« Crétin...je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, et pour moi il est évident que c'est une personne de ma connaissance, qui n'est pas comme tous le monde, car cette personne possède un sacré caractère, mais au fond c'est un vrai cœur en or liquide qu'il possède. »

« Non mais ça va aller de m'insulter, j'en ai déjà assez avec la petite tornade blonde dévastatrice aux longs cheveux, tu ne va pas te rajouter à ses bêtises à lui quand même »  
Se servant son quatrième verre de bourbon, Roy repensait aux paroles d'Av. « Tu sais je pense que tu ne me connais pas si bien que cela, c'est facile de dire que la personne a un fort caractère, tous les gens de mon entourage ont un sale caractère. Regarde-toi pour commencer, tu es mon meilleur exemple. »

Se mettant à rire aux éclats, Mustang se rendit dans le salon où il s'installa sur le sofa oubliant complètement la petite chose qui y dormait. S'affalant de tout son long, épuisé par sa journée, il fut propulsé par un réflexe d'Edward le visage en avant contre la table basse. Non seulement Roy avait le nez cassé, mais en plus Ed avait réussi à se démettre son bras bionique et hurlait de douleur à cause des nerfs mal connecté.

« Vous êtes beau tous les deux, et vous avez un sacrée veine que je fasse de l'alchimie médicale de Xing. Roy viens part là. Dit-elle en réparant la fracture du noiraud. Et toi Ed je peux te replacer ton épaule mais ça faire mal. »

Les deux alchimistes s'installèrent l'un à coté de l'autre sans oser bouger. Il faut dire quand Av s'énervait, on n'osait pas la mettre en colère, un peu comme Riza.  
« Je crois que j'ai trop bu », annonça Roy en se tenant le nez qui saignait abondamment sur sa veste militaire. « Mais je me demande quand même ce que fiche ce gamin dans mon canapé a cette heure tardive de la soirée? »

« QUI A DIT QUE J'ÉTAIS TELLEMENT PETIT QU'ON NE ME VOIT PAS AU POINT TEL QU'N S'ASSIED SUR MOI POUR ME DÉMETTRE LE BRAS ! » Hurla le blond

« Toi et en plus ça rime, tu t'améliores Fullmetal » Balança Roy qui trébucha en se levant pour aller chercher de la glace pour son nez.

« J'en ai marre de vous deux », annonça Av en utilisant ses dons d'élixirologie sur le visage de son colocataire. « Une fois le bras d'Edward remis en place je monte me coucher et je veux du calme dans cette maison sinon vous dormez dehors TOUS LES DEUX ! »

La jeune femme alla se changer pour revêtir une chemise bleu clair trop grande pour elle ainsi qu'un boxer noir après avoir pris une douche fraiche pour essayer d'avoir un semblant de sang froid.

Elle trouva en descendant les deux alchimistes endormis dans le canapé. Le petit blondinet tendrement allongé sur le torse de son supérieur.

« Si seulement ils ouvraient les yeux, ces deux idiots butés comme des mules, » murmura t'elle en les recouvrant de l'édredon.

Elle prit la direction de sa chambre et tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

OoOoO

Edward comme à son habitude gigotait beaucoup dans son sommeil, ce qui réveilla le corbeau de flamme. Ce dernier le regarda se demandant pourquoi le jeune homme dormait chez lui et en plus sur lui.

« Fullmetal, ...Edward,... et Ed réveille toi. » Disait Roy tout en secouant le corps du jeune alchimiste.

Ce dernier ayant un sommeil de plomb enlaça son supérieur et vint nicher sa tête dans le cou du noiraud.  
La tentation étant devenue trop forte pour le colonel, il releva le menton du jeune homme et posa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune blond.  
Le jeune homme ne se réveilla pas trop bien dans son sommeil que pour être déranger

Roy se leva et laissa toute la place à Edward. Reprenant son verre il s'installa près de la fenêtre espérant qu'on le choisirait pour partir à Xing. La distance et le temps résoudrait ses problèmes définitivement. Il était loin de se douter que celui qu'il cherchait à fuir avait fait les mêmes démarches pour les mêmes raisons et surtout que le général Grumman qui était chargé de placer les candidats sur les missions les avait choisi tous les deux pour leur capacités alchimiques importantes.

* * *

TBC

Ariane et AvFmaxWorld

Une petite review, merci


End file.
